Cineweb New Arrivals- October 2016
What's On Cineweb- September 2, 2016- The fall is in full swing, and as major title contracts come up for renewals, it’s likely we’ll see lots of new content coming. We’ll be covering everything in detail of course and this post, we’ll be detailing all of the content that’s scheduled to come throughout October. Let’s recap both last month as there were a few noticeable titles that arrived the service. Although the 1st took away some big movies including the likes of Jurassic Park and the Fast and Furious movies that were only available on Netflix for the summer the real losses came in the form of TV series. The biggest of the losses came on September 1st where Everybody Loves Raymond, a much loved American sitcom got arrived at Cineweb. Later in the month sci-fi hits Fringe and ALIAS were arrived at Cineweb too. Looking ahead, the 1st of October will see the potential arrival of PBS, Food Network and NBC shows. Highlights include Heroes and Psych, so if you’re watching those at the moment, get your binge on. October 1st * Back to the Future (1985) * Back to the Future Part II (1989) * Back to the Future Part III (1990) * Beat Bobby Flay – 1 Season (2014) * Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) * Chopped Collection – Collection 2 (2013) * Cupcake Wars Collection – Collection 2 (2012) * Cutthroat Kitchen – Seasons 1-4 (2014) * Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives Collection – Collection 2 (2012) * The Exorcist (1973) * Expedition Unknown – 1 Season (2015) * Fixer Upper – 2 Seasons (2015) * Flip or Flop – 1 Season (2013) * Food Network Star – Seasons 9-10 (2014) * Giada at Home – Season 7 (2014) * Good Eats Collection – Collection 3 (2011) * The Great British Baking Show – 1 Season (2014) * The Great Food Truck Race – Seasons 1-5 (2014) * Guy’s Grocery Games – Season 3 (2014) * Heroes – Seasons 1-4 (2009) * House Hunters Collection – Collection 3 (2014) * House Hunters International Collection – Collection 3 (2013) * House Hunters International Renovation – 1 Season (2013) * House Hunters Renovation Collection – Collection 1 (2012) * How We Got to Now with Steven Johnson – 1 Season (2014) * Iron Chef America Collection – Collection 1 (2010) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * Kids Baking Championship – 1 Season (2015) * Kitchen Crashers – Season 7 (2014) * Lakefront Bargain Hunt – 1 Season (2014) * Love it or List It, Too – Season 4 (2015) * Man Fire Food – Season 3 (2014) * Man v. Food Collection – Collection 3 (2010) * Property Brothers – Seasons 3-5 (2013) * Property Brothers at Home – Season 1 (2014) * Rev Run’s Renovation – Season 2 (2015) * Rev Run’s Sunday Suppers – Season 1 (2014) * Saturday Night Live: The 2010s – Season 38 (2012) * Texas Flip and Move – 1 Season (2015) * Tiny House Builders – 1 Season (2014) * Tiny House Hunters – 1 Season (2014) * Worst Cooks in America – Seasons 3-5 (2014) October 7th Beauty and the Dweeb (Season 3) – Original Series October 20th * Marvel’s Avengers Assemble (1 Season – 2015) October 21st * My Life as a Teen Baby (Season 3) – Original Series * Controversey (Season 2)- Original Series October 27th * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) October 28th * Volleyball Boys (Season 1) – Original Series